1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blade drive devices and optical equipments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a blade drive device, employed in a camera or the like, including: an actuator serving as a drive source; a transmitting member for transmitting a drive force of the actuator; a blade to which the drive force is transmitted by the transmitting member (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-341704). Such an actuator includes a rotor, a stator that applies a magnetic force to the rotor, a coil, and a coil bobbin.
Recently, the actuator is also reduced in size in accordance with downsizing of the blade drive device. For this reason, a detent torque of the rotor tends to be reduced. However, when the detent torque is small, the rotor may be rotated to displace the blade from its desired position by an externally applied impact.